Truth or Dare, Minerva?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: As a young student Minerva has to prove herself to her friends through the game truth and dare and as she dosn't want to be worse then the others she takes on the challange.


**Disclaimer:** The Characters are not mine, but I am sure J. K. Rowling won't mind if I borrow them just a little bit...

_**Truth or Dare, Minerva ?**_

"Coming Minerva," Jenny yelled at her as he was on his way out from the Gryffindor common room. They were all going to Hogsmeade for the day as it was Christmas and their exams were done.

"Yeah, just gotto do my hair," the young witch yelled back, trying to get it into a ponytail, but it just wouldn't do today. A couple more tries and she got it going and run out and down the stairwells to catch up with her friends that were waiting downstairs.

* * *

It was hour later that the seven were sitting at Three broomsticks drinking butterbeer and having a good laugh. Minerva wasn't much of a drinker, she was more there for the social as she liked being with her friends and forget about studying from time to time.

"I am telling you min, the headmaster he got an eye on you," said Hank, looking at Minerva.

"Are you insane, he's old," she said rolling her green eyes.

"So, he's not that bad looking or is there anyone else you rather like?" asked Jenny.

"Not at the moment no," Minerva answered even if she liked Andy Garrett, a Huffelpuff boy.

"But you have been with someone before right?" asked Rachel as she took a sip of her beer.

"Of course," said Minerva, even if she was only seventeen that much was true.

"Its good right," said Jenny as Hank rolled his eyes.

"I guess," said Minerva, she hadn't really been into it as she just wanted to try what is was like the first time and the second well it didn't go as planned.

Hank looked over at Minerva with worried eyes wondering why she wasn't as enthusiastic to the matter of sexual relations at the other girls around the table that now were discussing eagerly.

Minerva met Hank's blue eyes and smiled shyly before she joined in on the conversation about whether it was best to do it with or without a condom.

* * *

A couple of hours later a bunch of tipsy students headed back towards Hogwarts with a bunch of butterbeers they planned to finish in the common room at school.

"Sure this is a good idea, what if we get caught?" asked Minerva, a bit worried.

A boy named Elvis rolled his eyes and said, "You're such a rules girl Min. We won't get caught as the professors won't be bothered to look into us as long as we stay in the common room."

"I guess you are right," she said with a sigh as they turned the last swing to get to the school.

They were just about to enter the stairwells up to the common room when they heard Albus Dumbledore say, "Did you have a pleasant day in town?"

The students was about to answer when they understood that he was talking to Minerva. She looked at the old professor and said, "I did yes, but I didn't see you in town."

"I did plan to go in, but I didn't have time," he said.

"Oh OK, well we are kinda in a hurry," she said, nodding towards the others waiting in the stairs.

"I see. Well have a good evening then," said Albus and gave her a smile, before heading further down in the hall while they went upstairs to continue their drinking and relaxing.

* * *

"I told you he likes you," said Hank, looking over at Minerva moments later.

"In a teacher, student kind off way," Minerva answered as she took one of the bottles of butterbeer.

"If you say so," said Hank and smiled.

Minerva just giggled happily taking a sip when Jenny said, "Guys, you wanna play a drinking game?"

"Sure," everyone yelled, but Minerva.

Everyone looked at her. It was really unusual to see her drink in the first place, even more so that she was tipsy. She just smiled and nodded for an answer that she wanted to play as well as she at that point was occupied swallowing another big sip.

"So what are we gonna play then?" Rachel asked.

"I know, truth or dare or are you to chickened for that Min?" Jenny asked.

"No, by all needs," said Minerva and rolled her green eyes in that way only she could.

"Ok, we need a bottle to see who goes first," said Rachel, got up, quickly found one and returned.

Minerva through her beer goggles watched as the others had to choose time after time thinking that in reality it should have been called dare not truth or dare as no one said truth.

She laughed hysterically when poor Hank had to kiss Elvis which clearly didn't like that very much either and she couldn't help but smile when Jenny had to go topless over to the Huffelpuff tower to ask to borrow a defense against dark arts book without being caught somewhere in the middle.

They had just come back to their tower and Jenny had put her top back on when the bottle landed at Minerva that swallowed hard.

"Truth or dare Minerva?" asked Elvis.

"Dare," she boldly said, thinking she could do anything they wanted.

Everyone gasped as they thought she would have gone for truth. Hank smiled at her and said, "You are gonna give someone a lap dance."

"I am, cool who?" the young witch asked with curious eyes, her eyes was shining with excitement.

"Yes who?" asked Rachel as the only guys there was Elvis and Hank and that didn't seem like an option.

"Hagrid," said Hank with a devilish smile.

The others gasped as Minerva just simply said, "Oh OK, guess I gotto find him then."

"Not now," said Hank, still grinning.

"What do you mean not now?" said Minerva confused.

"Tomorrow during breakfast," said Hank.

"What you mean in front of everyone," she said shocked.

"Yes or are you afraid?" he asked as they all looked at her.

"No I'll do it," she said as she had no intentions of backing down on it, she was after all no coward.

"Good it will show that you are a true Gryffindor," said Hank as the others just smiled amused.

* * *

It was early the next morning and a certain young witch was having a massive headache due to the night before. She groaned as she sat up in bed. Slowly she reached for one of her favorite dresses before putting on her robe and makeup.

As she slowly decided to let her hair hang straight down instead of bothering to put it up to a change it suddenly got clear to her what she had promised to do the night before.

She groaned again wondering what on earth had made her agree to that. She knew it was the butterbeer and that she still wasn't completely sober. Still she was sober enough to know it was a bad idea. Even so she had never backed down on a challenge before and she wasn't about to do it now either.

She looked at the tired face in the mirror one more time before heading down to the great hall to have her breakfast and give Hagrid the lap dance.

* * *

"Oh there you are," said Jenny and smiled as Minerva sat down next to her.

"We were starting to think you wouldn't show," said Hank.

"I can imagine, so I guess I should get it over with," said Minerva in a sour tone, looking over at Hagrid that sat a few seats further up talking to some of his classmates.

"We'll be watching," said Elvis, making her giving him a glare, before slowly walking up to Hagrid.

"I cannot believe she is going to do this in front of the whole school," said Jenny, a bit impressed.

Minerva gently tapped Hagrid on the shoulder saying, "Hagrid, do you have a moment?"

"Sure Minerva, what u need?" he asked, looking at the young girl that was blushing slightly at him.

"I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, can you turn towards me because it would make it so much easier," she said, looking down with shy eyes.

Hagrid looked at her with confused eyes, but did what she said without asking. Minerva climbed up on his lap, straddling him, one leg on each side, her feet touching the ground. She slowly started to move back and forth on top of him, grinding her hips against his.

Hagrid that was taken by surprise by this, first looked at her confused, before playing along grinding back against her, his hands very carefully slid through her dark hair as she went faster and the table started to shout out her name.

Minerva went just a bit faster feeling him between his legs making her pant, but not so loud that anyone but him heard it. He of course couldn't help it but to pant back to her, getting even more aroused.

The screams got louder, but Minerva overheard them and she didn't stop before she heard Dumbledore's voice yell, "Silence."

She managed to stop at once and get off him before hurrying out of the great hall feeling very much ashamed.

As she quickly found the way back to her room angry tears started to fall as she now was sure she had lost all respect from her professors, not to mention Dumbledore.

* * *

Minerva was summoned to Dumbledore's office shortly after this event. As she knocked on his door and waited she felt like the smallest person in the world.

The young witch looked up at her headmaster as he looked back with disappointment shining in his eyes.

"Minerva," he said, looking at her, her hair now in a bun and she was wearing her reading glasses.

"Professor," she answered and sat down opposite him as he gestured to that.

"Do you want to tell me you did that to Hagrid earlier?" he asked her with a sigh.

"It's all so stupid, it was just a dare and I am really sorry," she said looking at him with regretful eyes.

He sighed again saying, "I know you are young and want to have fun, but I would appreciated if you from now on do it in your private quarters and not in the great hall during our meal as that is disrespectful for the me and the school."

"I understand and I will, it won't ever happen again," she said, looking down, on the verge of crying.

"I surly hope not," he said, his tone wasn't so firm now, but softer as he could see how upset she was and he didn't want to make her cry.

"So what is my punishment?" she asked, looking at him with tearful eyes.

"I think we can skip that for now, it was after all really amusing," he said with a half smile.

"Thank you professor," she said lightened up a bit.

"You better get to class as if I remember correct you have transfiguration now," he said.

"I do and again thank you," she said and gave him another smiled before running towards her classroom.

* * *

"Minerva," her thinking got interrupted by Dumbledore's voice on her left side.

"Yes, sorry, what did you say?" she asked, looking at him with confused eyes.

He smiled at her before again asking, "I asked if you are OK, you've seemed a little distracted lately."

"I just had a lot on my mind," she said and looked at the older man on which she was the right arm.

"Yes I can tell, anything you would like to share?" he asked concerned.

Minerva looked at their young students that were talking all over the great hall, before looking over at Hagrid smiling then back at Albus saying, "Do you remember that day years ago when I gave Hagrid that lap dance."

"I do yes, it was quite entertaining," he said with a chuckle.

"For you maybe, I was so embarrassed I was afraid I lost all your respect," she said as back then she never thought they would work together or that she would become this close with him.

"That day when you came into my office, you seemed so scared," he said.

"I was, in fact I was terrified you would expel me," she said with a sigh.

"I would never do that as you were one of the best students and even I have a sense of humor," he said with a smile.

"I am very glad that you do," she said and smiled back.

He nodded before saying, "I am sensing something else is bothering you as well."

"It is… We've been working together for what seems like a decade and we both love and respect each other, but sometimes I can't help but wondering if there is something more to it that friendship," she said and looked at her friend, the man she admired the most.

"I would be a fool if I said I hadn't thought about that as well Minerva, but I don't think it would be wise to go down that road," he said.

She nodded before saying, "If you will excuse me, I have some papers to correct."

* * *

Moments later Minerva was crying over her papers. Why couldn't he just had said yes and that he wanted to try for something more. She knew it was for sake of the school and to not ruin their friendship, but what about her joy, didn't it matter. She sighed, gathering herself a little before returning to her work deciding that maybe it was better. For with no man to care about she could focus on her work and if nothing else she would always have him as her friend, her companion, her confidant. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all even if it didn't go as she hoped. She smiled thinking back at that day in the great hall, it had been talked about for ages and she have been considered one of the bravest in her house for doing just that. Funny how a dare like that could have led her to being who she was today. It is the little things that shapes us, it leaves a trace and become part of us. She only knew one thing for certain, she had made one great friend that day Hagrid and he would stick with her for all time.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
